Truth be told
by The sweetheart
Summary: Yami and Atem Sennen. Twins, the most popular boys in school, celebrities in the world. They have it all , what they ask it's delivered on a silver plate. But what happens when in the beginning of the school year there is a new kid. Will he turn out to be someone special, or just another shadow? Mobiumshipping, AxYYxY
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people today was my Birthday! **_**13.11.2012**_

And I'm sorry I didn't have time to write the whole chapter so this is just a teaser. ^^"  
I don't know if it's a good start to the story. But we will see. I have a plot twist planned out so don't look so confused. :)

The Winner of the Poll :

_2)__**Truth be told**__.  
Yami and Atem Sennen. Twins, the most popular boys in school, celebrities in the world. They have it all , what they ask it's delivered on a silver plate. But what happens when in the beginning of the school year there is a new kid. Will he turn out to be someone special, or just another shadow? __Mobiumshipping.___

Well enjoy the story :)  
**Disclaimer****: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, only the plot. :)**

_Truth be told  
_ _Chapter 1_

2010 year._  
__6:00 am._

_Hawaii_

Early morning.  
The birds were just rising, the sun peaking over the horizon, the fresh morning air.  
A teen breathed in the fresh air, than let it out.  
Same teen was running and smiling softly, as he ran he left footprints in the sand that were washed by the sea, leaving no evidence.  
The sun shone on the teens amethyst eyes making them sparkle, the wind ruffled his hair, which was black and tipped with purple, blond bangs were covering the child like face.  
The teen was usually mistaken for a child, because of his child-like features and short hight.  
As he ran he heard laughter, continuing his jogging he spotted two figures in the water, his eyes widened. There were no life guards, and the place the two man were was very deep.  
As the amethyst eyed teen stopped he panted for a few seconds.

"Hey,you two." he yelled, both boys turned to him.

"What are you doing? It's not safe, there are no life guard." he said.

The two figures were covered by the sun, suddenly one of them started to swim and the other followed as they neared the shore, his breath caught.  
The first man was tanned, deep crimson eyes, sharp features. As he came out of the water the small teen almost fainted. The man in front of him was gorgeous!  
Next to him came out a boy that could have been his. He was pale, sharp features, just a shade lighter crimson eyes and a lean body. The tan one had four abs developed and on the pale boys stomach they were just starting to form.  
A smirk spread on both teens faces as they watched the small boy. His blue shirt clinging to him from sweat, shorts that barely covered his well shaped legs.  
_'Mmm, those legs.' _the tan teen thought and licked his lips.  
Both boys moved a little closer, water running down their bodies making them look more hot.

"Hello there little one." a deep melting baritone voice came from the tan teen.  
Yugis amethyst eyes widened as his legs suddenly begun to tremble.  
"Yes hello." the pale one purred and suddenly Yugis breath caught in his throat.

"I.." his words dies in his throat as the two teens came closer to him with smirks that promised mischief.

**A/N: Sorry I was only able to finish it till here. ^^ Hopefully I'll finish it soon, cuz school is being a bit annoying. :)  
Oh and if your asking my Birthday went great! My mom and dad surprised me a lot.  
Now I'll have to wait till Sunday to celebrate it with my friends. Then we will see with what they will surprise me, but my parents just nailed it! They are the best. :* 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm really sorry for not updating. It's just school is **excuse me for the language **being a bitch!  
Exam after exam, ugh... And people say when you reach 11th grade you can chill back and relax. Pff yeah right.  
Anyway I have a **challenge **for you dear readers. I will tell you at the end where I put my A/N.

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, only the plot. :)**

Enjoy! :)

_Chapter 2_

_2010 year.  
6:10 am._

_Hawaii_

_Crimson eyes darkened as he looked upon the small beauty that was in front of him.  
He and his brother had gone for a swim in the early morning, wanting to watch the sun rise.  
It had been so beautiful, so breathtaking so many colors mixed in one. Now he was standing there and felt like the sun was rising again._

"What is your name, little one?" his brother asked. Amethyst eyes looked over the two teens looming over him and a deep red blush dusted his cheeks.  
"I..I'm Y-Yugi." finally he shuttered out, the blush darkening. The tanned teen chuckled and licked his lips unconsciously. Well sweet, innocent Yugi though it was unconscious.  
"Well little one I'm Atem and this here is my twin, Yami." the tanned teen said with such an alluring voice, it had him almost bagging for...something, he didn't even know what.  
"Don't call me little one." Yugi said and pouted, both teens eyes darkened at the sight before them.  
"So ___Yugi__ what are you doing here?" Atem said and crossed his arms, his eyes never leaving Yugis fidgeting form.  
"I'm on a vacation with my parents." he whispered and he turned his eyes to the side, not wanting to look at them. Yami seeing that walked closer and put cupped Yugis cheek with his right hand and made the boy look at him.  
"How long will you be staying?" Yami said leaning forward.  
"I- I I'm leaving t-tomorrow." Yugi shuttered out as he starred in those red eyes.  
"Why so early?" Atem asked moving next to his brother, sliding his finger over Yugis exposed arm.  
Yugi shiver at the touch a pleasant feeling spreading through his body. A moan was building up in his throat and to prevent it he bit his lip. Yami seeing what the teen was doing smirked and did it to Yugis other arm.  
Yugis mind started to cloud, those two were driving him crazy.  
"So?" Yugi looked up at them with dazed eyes. Were they expecting him to say something? Oh, yeah right!  
"This is my second week. It has been nice, but school will start soon and we have to go. Plus my parents were here on business so... yeah."  
"How did we miss seeing you for two weeks?" Atem asked. His mind buzzed. He and Yami had explored the whole town and surely they would have seen this beauty walking around.  
Yugi shrugged, like it was of no importance. Looking at his wrist his eyes widened.  
"I'm sorry but I have to go." and before the two brothers could say anything their little Cinderella had ran off.  
__  
"Well, well isn't he an interesting catch?" Yami asked licking his lips and staring in the distance.  
"Yes he is. I only wish we had met him earlier." Atem said as he too stared at the distance seeing Yugi getting far away from them.  
Suddenly Atem looked at his brother and smirked. Yami seeing the smirk raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and than he smirked too._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

___2013 September ___

___12:40 pm_

Domino Japan.

_Amethyst eyes stared in a big mirror. Pale hand were trying to tame his hair, to make it look more normal. But alas that was not possible. His black hair bounced back up in it's star shaped form. A sigh left small full lips.  
____'It's no use.' __The teen thought and grabbed his bag. Looking in the mirror one last time, he shock his head and ran down the stairs.  
His parents had just left for America again and currently he was living with his grandfather. He of course could go to his house. But the small teen hated being alone in the big house.  
Currently he was in the house above the game shop his grandpa owned. Everything had started from here. This little shop had turned into a gaming company that rivaled Kaiba Corporation.  
Millennium and Kaiba Corporation were rivals since the very beginning. Always neck to neck, trying to cell their newest products as fast as they can.  
The small teen chuckled as he remember how Kaiba had came to the game shop and asked, well demanded they dulled.  
Walking down the stairs he passed his grandpa who was going down to the shop after his lunch break. Waving at the old man he walked out and climbed in a white slick Audi.  
"Mr. Mouto." the driver said as he nodded and climbed in.  
The drive wasn't long only 10 minutes. Which by bus would have taken an hour.  
"We are at the school." the driver said again and got out to open the teens door. A pale round face nodded and the teen stepped out. Looking at the big building in front of him, he was glad for once he didn't have to stay in the dorms.  
"Mr. M-"  
"James how many times do I have to tell you. Call me Yugi." said teen hissed through a fake smile. The driver nodded and wandered off. The teen closed the car door and it pulled away, down the street.  
Looking one more time at the building , Yugi raised his head up high and walked inside.  
As he walked inside it was like the red carpet, but more jaw drops. Yugi wanted to smirk, he was starting to look like a man more and more. He has gotten taller and his face has lost post of it's baby fat making it more mature like. As he walked by the kids, whispers traveled all around him. Man, word sure does spread fast here. Reaching the principals office he knocked two times and a beautiful young lady opened the door. She was slightly dark with black curly hair pulled into a high ponytail. The secretary was wearing a white suit, s white jacket ,top and a white pencil skirt. Smiling at Yug,i she gestured for him to follow. Her white heels clicking over the wooden floorboard as she walked.  
"Ah Yugi, hello nice to meet you." A man in a red suit with long silver hair greeted him.  
"Hello, Mr. Pegasus." Yugi greeted him shaking his large hand.  
"I hope your trip was pleasant?"  
"Yes, thank you."  
__"Now, you will be in 12__th__ grade. I know it's going to be a little hard for you to make friends as it is the last year of high school. But I see you are a bright young boy and you will manage." the principal smiled. Yugi only nodded, still wearing the fake smile from earlier.  
"Now, come meet your homeroom teacher. Mrs. Aneily." at saying that a knock echoed through the office and a middle aged woman entered. She was tall short black hair just a little above her neck , brown eyes and a slightly full figure.  
"Hello, you must be Yugi. I'm Mrs. Aneily. Nice to meet you." the teacher shock the students hand and Yugi only continued to smile.  
"Come now, I will show you to your room." as they walked away Pegasus waved at them and sat back on his chair._

Upon reaching the classroom, they entered the students had just sat down, because the teacher had entered.  
"Ah Mrs. Aneily. The twins are causing trouble again. First day at school and they already have detention." an old male voice said. The man was short wore glasses, white beard and a bit of hair.  
"Mr. Dubly. The twins will always be the twins. Just let them be." the class teacher said. Long ago she had given up on the twins. They were the biggest trouble makers in the school.  
Mrs. Aneily turned to the class and smiled.  
"Class this is Yugi Mouto, a new student." she introduced him and confidently without faltering Yugi waved.  
"Hello." he said calmly. The teacher went out and left Yugi to Mr. Dunly.  
"Sit where ever you like." the teacher said and turned to the school diary to check who was present.  
Seeing a free table he sat down, but alas he had made a mistake. Suddenly a deep chuckle reached his ear and he felt a hand on his chair.  
"Yugi, Yugi, it's such a ___pleasure__ to see you again. Are you going to run again?" the deep voice asked. Said teens breath caught in his throat. That voice, it was so familiar, dare he turn around?  
No he would break down if he turned to see that beautiful face.  
"What's the matter Yugi? Why won't you look at us?" a lighter baritone voice asked in mock hurt. The teen shock his head and pointed at the teacher. The hand on his chair disappeared and it tipped forward.  
Yugi breathed deeply and let it out. Taking out a notebook he started to write the teachers word, keeping himself distracted from the boys behind him. But that wasn't working so well, because the desk was pushed forward touching his chair and hands circled his wrist. He tried to wiggle out, but the hands only tightened.  
"Me and you have to have a chat after class." the twins said together and Yugi lost all thought, his mind stopped. The way they spoke, it reminded him of their encounter. Clearing his throat he adjusted his shirt and looked at his watch.  
"Mr. Dubly we finished." one Brooklyn accented student said. He was tall messy blond hair and warm brown eyes. The teacher nodded .  
"All right class write an essay on 'What is leadership to you.' I need it by next Friday." he said and left. The blond from earlier came to Yugis desk and extended his hand  
"Yo. I'm Joey. Nice to meet'cha" he smiled a goofy true smile. Yugi chuckled and smiled too.  
"Nice to meet you Joey, I'm Yugi." they shock hands and the blond took a chair and set on it.  
"So, ya liking the school so far?"  
"Yeah, it's good."  
"Only good, pff here the food is the best. Try it and say 'good'" the blond chucked and then the door opened. Another teacher came in and smiled.  
"Take your seats." she said and started to talk about World War 2.  
Throughout the whole class he couldn't help but feel eyes on his back.  
Just two minutes before the end of class a note landed on his desk.  
'____We haven't forgotten you little one.' __it was written with such exotic handwriting that it made his heart beat faster.  
__"We finished." the teens behind him said and the teacher made a face, not pleased with the information. Saying her good buys she left.  
As Yugi folded the note , he felt a hand on his shoulder and as he looked up he saw two sexy backs leave the room.  
"Hey, Yugi wanna go grab a bite to eat?" Joey asked. Yugi blinked and just nodded not hearing a word that his new friend-he hoped- said._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A/N: **__Well that's it for now. I wanted to leave the 3ed chappy to be the grand one.  
About the classes you saw that I wrote 12:40, well here in Bulgaria this is called second shift from 13:30 until 19:10 pm. First shift is from 07:40 am until 13:15 pm.  
Anyway here is the schedule for second shift:_

13:30-14:10  
14:15-14:55  
Big break  
15:15-15:55  
16:00-16:40  
Big break  
17:00-17:40  
17:45-18:25  
18:30-19:10

As you can see we have two big breaks each 20 min. And all day we stay in only one room.  
Sorry guys, but I don't know how your system works, so I decided to introduce you to ours.  
Oh and we don't have lockers so you know. :) We keep our bags in the classroom. __

_So about the__**challenge**__, every time I think of a questing that can be answered in many ways I'll ask you and you will __**PM**__ me telling me __**your opinion.  
**__I'm just curious. I won't share your thought with anyone. I just want to know what you think about it.  
__**Question:  
What do you think of private schools? Do you like them or hate them? Have you studied in one?  
Most people say that kids who go to private schools are loaded with cash and are snobs, do you think it's true or not?  
Why do you think they go to private schools?  
Do you think they are much more different than you?**_

___**Please PM who ever wants to, that is.  
And review the chapter. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

It's vacation!  
Finally I can writeeee YES!  
Okay I wrote the chapter and just made a fast check. I wanted to post it for you guys, you have been waiting for so long. I just couldn't bear it if you wait more.  
In a few hours I might have dance practice it depends on the weather, it's raining cat's and dogs here!  
Anyway if I don't have dance classes next update will be up Tuesday!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, only the plot. :)**

_Chapter 3_

It had became something like an itch, every time the twins neared a shiver would pass over his body and he would start running, without a backward glance.

Try-colored hair poked from around the corner and than a small pale face came around too. Amethyst eyes scanned the hallway for the two devils as he named them. Seeing no one the short boy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Straightening up, Yugi walked around the corner and headed straight for the exit.  
Looking out through the window his mind wandered off. The twins have been nagging, stalking,even groping him! It was unheard for. Why him of all people?  
Suddenly his mind stopped, repeating their encounter in Hawaii. He had longed for their touch so much, night after night their meeting was on repeat in his dreams. He just couldn't forget them, there was something alluring and spacial. The way the twins had looked at him the moment that they came out of the water, it was like they had found their lost treasure!  
Out of no where he heard a guitar, the melody was sad, but hopeful. Than another guitar joined in, blending together with the first. His feet suddenly had a mind of their own, leading him to the music room, where the heartbreaking melody was coming from.  
As he came in front of the door,an enchanting voice started to sing, it sounded like Yamis voice, it was so beautiful, so...sad.  
It couldn't be because of him right? Right?  
But somewhere deep down in his heart, he knew he was the cause of this pain.  
The door was slightly ajar, the only thing he could see from the crack was strong tanned hands,the persons shirt rolled up to his elbow, holding the guitar and playing, holding it with such care, like it was a small baby.

'_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face.  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same.  
All the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face._

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind.  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time.  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams.'

The lyrics were so sad, it made his eyes sting. Moving from the door he sat down on the floor with his back and head on the wall. As he sat there he could feel the slight vibrations from the voice and guitar. Closing his eyes, Yugi drowned himself in the song, letting his tears fall freely.

'_And tonight it's only you and me.'_

The instrumental part was just by one guitar and than the other joined in again and the voice started singing again.__

'The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hell...  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go.

Oh yeah...  
yeah...

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind.  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time.  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight boy, it's only you and me...'

On the next verse another voice joined in, deeper than the one singing until now. His mind just couldn't wrap around this situation, it felt like a dream to him, just on the border of reality.  
_  
'Everything I know, (Yeah...)  
and anywhere I go, (Oh)  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love.  
Yeah...yeah-eah-eah-oh  
And when the last one falls, (Oh)  
when its all said and done. (Oh...)  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love._

Woa...oh-oh-oh,oh...

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind.  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time.  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight boy, it's only you and me.  
Yeah...

_Oh yeah..._

_Oh-oh-oh oh...oh..oh...'  
_

They left the notes to hand in the air, like there will be more and waiting for someone to join in. But that never happened, the last notes played and Yugis tears, were now rolling down his face one by one, not like in the beginning, just a bit less.

Suddenly he heard moving around in the room a lid slamming shut and than clicking on the tiles. Maybe he should have gotten up and ran, but it's like his body was glued to the floor.  
The door was harshly opened and Yami came out first, he looked pissed Atem was right behind him trying to reason with him.  
"Yami, please, stop this."  
"Why Atem? Why do you want me to forget when you were the one to initiate everything."  
A glaring contest started between them, niter letting up. Yugi unconsciously sniffed and two almost identical pair of crimson eyes turned to him.  
It was like in slow motion, and than time stop.

Yugis heart beat quickened, Yami and Atem tensed. Niter spoke, the three just looked at each other.

"That day you shouldn't have ran away, you should have just succumbed to our charm and slept with us." that sentence pierced the air like needled shooting straight at Yugis heart. His eyes widened and his heart stopped. He couldn't believe that Atem said that. The one from the two that has been stalking him for the last two days.  
Yugi felt his cheeks heat up from anger and his fists clenched. Who was he to talk to Yugi like that?

"Atem is right if you just hadn't run off, this mess wouldn't be cooked up." no chuckle no smile, just Yamis stone face.  
Yugi clenched his teeth he had head enough!

"Me? I'm the one at fault? As if. When I stopped at the beach to see who was in the water I did it out of concern. You should have just thanked me for the concern and gone on your way. But no you started talking and talking, than you started seducing me! Damn it." Yugi by now had gotten up and walked over to the twins looking from one to the other.

"Who was the one that started talking to me when I got here? Huh? It sure as hell wasn't me. So don't blame your problems on the boy you supposedly like." the smaller teen screamed the last part. Maybe he had needed that, to yell at someone to spill his soul. To let it all out.  
Both Atem and Yami looked shocked, maybe they had needed that lecture too. To open their eyes what was right in front of them, to see Yugi for who he truly was.  
The little kid they had seen in Hawaii had grown up, there wasn't any more baby fat on his face making it look more mature, and he had grown, developed muscles, when he flexed his arms the muscled beneath his shirt would move making him all the more mouthwatering.

"You wanted to talk when I first came here, so talk." Yugi said crossing his arms.  
"Or was it that you wanted to say? For me to fall in bed with you and after that for everyone to go on their merry way as if nothing happened?  
I'm sorry but I can't do that. You can talk to me once you've cleaned up your heads. There is soap in the shop go buy some." Yugi said and turned on his heel.  
He felt new tears fall down his cheeks, mixing with the already dried ones.

Yami and Atem were left there, looking at Yugis slow and confident walk. It wasn't anything like Hawaii, the little shy boy has disappeared so it seems, leaving in it's wake a confident young man.  
Atem licked his lips, he would enjoy getting Yugi. Suddenly a slap rang through the empty hallway and Atems head turned to the side, wide eyes and an angry red mark decorating his cheek.  
Yami was standing there his hand still in the air, head narrowed, blond bangs hiding his angry face and the tears that threatened to fall.

"Has nothing penetrated that thick skull of your Atem? Yugi has his own life, he hasn't been thinking all about us. What did you think would happen when he saw us again? Fall in bed with you as you thought. Sorry to burst your bubble Atem, but this is reality and sometimes you have to think with your head not your dick."  
With that Yami picked up the guitar case that had fallen from his hand when they saw Yugi, and walked away. Atem touched his cheeks and hissed, his mind for once void of all thoughts.

As Yami rounded the corner he started to run, as he came out of the school he couldn't see Yugi anywhe- no there he was near the gates!  
Running he saw Yugi turn to him, teary eyes. Yami just stopped there and stared, Yugi really was fragile, they had to take better care of his heart. It was already broken he could see it.  
" Come here Yugi, Yami will take care of the pain for you. Come here." he set the guitar down and opened his arms wide.  
Yugi stood there looking at Yami, it seems he had changed too. He was a bit taller, Yugi was just an inch shorter than him. His features were more sharper and his step more confident.  
He wasn't like Atem wanting him only for,for the dirty stuff. Yugi turned his head to the side and than walked to Yami hugging him.  
"Please tell me, you are nothing like Atem, please. Tell me you don't only want me for my body."  
"Shh, Yugi don't cry. When I met you yes, I only wanted you for your body." he felt Yugi stiffen in his arms, but Yami tightened his hold on the smaller boy.  
"It's different now, it seems I have matured and saw you for you, not only your body. But Atem is a different story, he always overlooks things, ignoring them, he doesn't want them to be real. We have a past behind us and Atem is scared to trust, maybe that's why he is this way." Yami finished and let go of Yugi, who immediately missed the embrace.  
"I will not push you into anything Yugi, understand that. We will walk at your own pace. When you are ready we may be friends" Yami smiled.  
"I would like to have you as more, but I would prefer to have you as a friend that nothing." With that Yami picked up his guitar and walked forward and kissed Yugi on the forehead, his lips lingering for a few seconds more than necessary.  
"Know that I will be there for you." With that he passed Yugi squeezing his shoulder and walked down the street. Yugis eyes never left his form until it couldn't be seen anymore.

**A/N: **So did you enjoy it? Please review. :) Reviews make me happy.  
The song is Here without you on 3 doors down.

**Question two:  
What do you think of dancing? Do you dance?  
What is dancing to you? Do you feel it with your heart?  
Is it something you have to develop or are you born with the ability?  
Do you think dancers in a way are different than you?**

Please PM me who ever wants to, that is. :)

Thank you!


End file.
